The Nightshade Trilogy
by The Worm
Summary: The Nightshade Trilogy is a serise of very dark yet houmerous stories concerning Team Rocket, and various evil divisions within the organisation. It has to be read to be understood, so go ahead...
1. Girl Power 1

centerGirl PowerpPart 1/center  
  
pppLet the tale begin....  
  
pSidney ran over the diagnostics with the mainframe computer one morime just to make sure. In front of him was a series of screens depictinarious maps and bird eye views of the surrounding area of Veridian City.  
They detailed the various methods one could leave the city includineleport pads. It had taken months to bring this stratagem together and The  
Boss himself could not have come up with a better plan for stealinokemon.  
  
pIt was almost a shame that he would never get to hear of it.  
  
pSidney looked around for a moment and suddenly spotted something at thar end of the room.  
  
p"Ecans! pass me that clipboard would you?"  
  
pThe Purple snake Pokemon slithered across the metal floor over to thank of computers lying against the far wall. It wrapped the clipboard its coils and slithered back across the huge space which the flooccupied. It passed the clipboard to Sidney, who in turn tossed an applor the Pokemon. It swallowed it in a single gulp an gave a grateful hiss.  
  
pSidney smiled, and then wiped his sticky fingers on the side of his laoat. He heard footsteps behind him and turned to see Levi standing behinim. She looked a vision in her white and grey Sci-Core uniform. Her lonlue hair trailed out behind her and she smiled with those crystal bluyes of hers.  
  
p"How's it going," she asked.  
  
p"Well, with my lab assistant here giving me a hand, I think we coulinish well ahead of schedule."  
  
p"That's wonderful," said the water trainer, "have you told our employeet?"  
  
p"I was just about to do that very same thing," said Sidney cheerfully.  
Levi had that kind of effect on him.  
  
pAt that moment the screen behind him darkened. He and Levi jumped tttention. The figure on the screen cocked his head slightly.  
  
p"Not disturbing anything am I?" he asked dryly.  
  
p"Oh no sir, nothing at all sir, everything's running just fine sir."  
  
p"In fact were ahead of schedule sir," chipped in Levi.  
  
p"Wonderfull. May I be the first to congratulate you on another job welone," said the figure dourly. Although the screen was almost pitch blachere were highlights picking out the seated figure. The only thing Sidneould determine from the image were the glasses his master wore, and thae wore a Nehru suit with a matching shirt. It was impossible to senything through the filter but Sidney would bet heavily that the colours  
Black and Red would be involved somewhere.  
  
pHis vision was mainly obscured by the gigantic black leather chair whiclmost seemed almost to swallow the figure. The screen was also crowded bhe other occupants of the room, who seemed to be hovering round him like roup of young children, eager to please their master.  
  
pAn Umbreon and Espeon were positioned one on either side of him, Sidneelt that even though their eyes were half closed, they gave the impressiof alertness, as if they were poised, ready to attack at the first sighn orouble.  
  
pHovering directly above the figures head was a large Gastly, and perchen his shoulder a Murkrow, both of whom were eyeing Sidney in a ratheisconcerting way, somewhat like a crocodile eyes its dinner.  
  
p"Thank you very much sir," said Sidney sweating under the joint gaze.  
"Do you want me to initiate Operation Viral Strain?"  
  
p"Are Team Arial Strike in position," asked the young man languidly.  
  
p"Ready and Waiting sir," said Sidney.  
  
pA Black and Grey uniformed figure leaned over and wispered somethinnto the Figures ear.  
  
p"What? Oh yes. One more thing. I will be sending you five of my best  
Pokemon, just to make sure that everything runs smoothly."  
  
p"Good idea sir," said Levi loyally.  
  
p"Imagine my relife at having your support," he said slowly. "Proceed. Ond Sidney?"  
  
p"Yes sir?"  
  
p"I will be watching you."  
  
p"Yes sir, and may I say thank you once again," he trailed off.  
  
p"Well you heard the guy," said Levi, "Lets get on with it".  
  
pSidney pressed the button, and a long way away, a little red light begao wink.  
  
ppThe figure smiled quietly to himself. He leaned over and scratchehe Espeons head distractedly. His assistant hesitated for a moment anhen spoke.  
  
p"Do think that was wise sir?" he asked in a liting irish brouge. Helped in terror as the chair swiveled to face him of its own accord.  
  
p"Wise my dear fellow? Can it be that you find some flaw in measoning," said the figure grinning, his voice taking on a child likluting quality which was really creeping Damien out. "Perhaps you feehat you would do a better job if our positions were reversed hmm?"  
  
p"I would never challenge you sir," he stuttered.  
  
p"Very wise too," said the figure. "You must learn Damien that I alwaynow what I am doing. You must trust in me." He said this with somuthority, like a parent scolding an errent child.  
  
p"What about Team Arial Strike sir. They are known for stealing off otheeams."  
  
p"Do you actually think they would be stupid enough to steal from me,"  
said the figure slowly, all trace of humor gone.  
  
p"Good point," thought Damien.  
  
p"Even so," the figure mused, "I cant allow them to take any libertieith my property." He thought for a moment. "Send Rose," he decided.  
  
p"Sir, isnt that a little overkill?"  
  
p"No, I think thats just enough kill," he said. Then he began to laugh,  
and Damien wished he had never joined up with this guy. The figure smileo himself. Things were beginning to finally go according to plan.  
  
p 


	2. Girl Power 2

Nurse Joy was not in a good mood, which vas very unusual for her family. When she had woke up first thing that morning she had felt sleepy. Then once she had properly woken up she felt bright and cheerfull as all her family felt 24 hours a day. This feeling had lasted untill the fourth worried trainer burst into the center with a sick Pokemon. Her calm cherry hopefullnes had gradually changed to worry, then panik as the number doubled, then horror as the entire Veridian City Pokemon Center was crammed full of stricken Pokemon, and now, as she was stuck on a rattling train heading out to a naibouring city, she was anoyed. Angry in fact.  
  
Half an hour ago all the Pokemon seemed to be on the way out, and Nurse Joy had absolutly no idea what to do. They were all showing the same symptoms, and it was surmised that the entire City's Pokemon had been infected by some sort of Virus or desiese, which Nurse Joy was powerless to stop.  
  
Then when they attempted to Teleport the sticken Pokemon to a secure location they discovered that all of the Teleport machines in the Center had cut out compleatly. When a cause was not found for the bizzare power failiure, they attempted to pack the pokemon into trucks to take to the secure location only to find that the trucks insides had been gutted completly, leaving only a useless shell. After a string of similar failiures two trainers had sugessted using the old Veridian City railway, which was currently being re-vamped for the new millenium. The fact 2 years had passed since the millenium was testement to the eternal mystery that is Beuracracy.  
  
Now after all that hard work it seemed that none of it had been necesary. Using the small portable Medkit that she carried everywere, Nurse Joy had analised the mystery Virus and had discovered that it was slowly destabilising. In laymens terms the Pokemon were building a very strong resistance to it and were getting better. This meant that not only had there been a wasted trip, and there had been a lot of worry over nothing, it also meant that she would have to explain to the authoritys why they had to put the entire City under martial law, barricading the roads so that no- one could go or leave, for nothing.  
  
The Veridian City's Officer Jenny opened the small hatch at the top of the rail car and climed down. Nurse Joy made one last routine check of the Electabuzz and turned to face the music.  
  
"Well, what's the word?" asked Jenny. "Are they going to be ok?"  
  
"Oh yes, there doing much better now, it's just,"  
  
"Just what?"  
  
"I can't understand how theve built up such a strong resistance to the Virus." She sighed. "It's not that I'm complaining that their getting better, but.."  
  
"I know what you mean," said Jenny. This entire thing doesnt seem right somehow. It's almost as if this entire thing has been planned."  
  
"But who would want to do something like that," said Nurse Joy. Officer Jenny sighed to herself. The Jennys were honest and hardworking people, but origional thought wasnt their strongpoint.  
  
"Well ther are several minority groups who would love to get their hands on this amount of Pokemon," she said. "But, the only group I can think off with this kind of resources would be Team Rocket."  
  
"The Pokemon Poachers," exlaimed nurse Joy. "But why would they go to all this trouble. This Virus alone is a work of art. This must have taken months to plan. Why not just steal the Pokemon normally." Officer Jenny gave her an apraising look. It had taken her most of the trip to come to that conclusion.  
  
"Even Team Rocket would find it hard to steal every single pokemon from the City using typical methods. This is probably the best way to capture them all in one go."  
  
"But why havent they ever done enything like this before," said Joy. Surly it would have saved them a lot of trouble in the long run." Jenny shook her head sadly.  
  
"I dont know, I honestly dont know."  
  
She was about to say something more but was abruptly cut off when the carrige began to fly.  
  
Jigglypuff had been having a bad day as well. She had just been launched out of a Karioke bar, by an unatturally quick thinking Bartender, for the simple crime of getting on the stage in the middle of an elvis song. After that she had been hit by several huge sheets of water from passing cars, and was molested by two mangy Meowths scrounging for food. And to top that of, she was now hitching a lift on this stupid train with a horrific lack of room service. Not that Jigglypuff was complaining, mind you. Compared to some of her previous trecks across the globe, this was a peice of cake. After about an hour of trying to find a comfortable spot Jigglypuff finally propped herself behind one of the grills on the roof and Nodded off.  
  
Big mistake.  
  
She had just been minding her own buisness, dreaming the eternal dream of her eventual and inevitable stardom, when a shadow had blocked the sunlight from her tan. She looked up in annoyance, and then nearly fainted in horror as the obstruction dived at the Train Car, and Lifted it clear off the track.  
  
Officer Jenny and Nurse Joy gripped the rail in an effort to stay standing as the train car shook and rocked dangerously.  
  
"What's happening," said Jenny over the noise.  
  
"I think were moving," said Nurse Joy.  
  
"Duh," thought Jenny. She made her way over to the side door of the car.  
  
"What are you doing?" asked Joy.  
  
"I'm going to go and see what's got hold of us."  
  
"Shouldnt you use the top hatch?" said Joy.  
  
"Whatevers got hold of us is directly overhead. I cant risk being spotted." She reached the side door and took a deep breath.  
  
"Do you think this has something to do with Team Rocket?"  
  
"What," she turned to Joy. She paused for a moment. "I wouldnt be suprised." She moved the door slowly. "Hang on tight."  
  
"Be carefull," called Joy.  
  
"Jenny opened the door fully and slowly leaned out. And got a face full of Jigglypuff. 


End file.
